


Sans

by BlueWaveRider05



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaveRider05/pseuds/BlueWaveRider05
Summary: An old fanart of Sans. I was really proud of it when I drew it, and still am a little tbh :)(Originally posted on my DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/bluewaverider05) on July 8, 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sans




End file.
